In current email applications, there is not a mechanism that enables users to quickly and efficiently perform an update to various items in the email application and across various email clients. For example, there is not a mechanism whereby a user can provide an update to an email in an inbox, a calendar item, a task, a meeting request and so on. In most cases, a user must select a user interface (e.g., a calendar user interface) associated item to be updated, find and/or select the item to be updated, and select an update that is be performed on that item. In some cases, additional authentication steps are also required before a user can update the selected item. Each of these steps may require a user to provide various types of input to the email application.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.